


Healing Touch (Merlin x FM Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: To see more works like this come visit me at HTTP://creativefandoms.com
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Reader, Merlin | Caster & You, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Series: Body Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Healing Touch (Merlin x FM Request)

Only in fairy tales and self-righteous histories was Merlin ever considered faithful. These were, of course, also the stories that ignored his otherworldly heritage, explaining his powers as Druidic, and didn't know the truth about the affair Lancelot supposedly had with Gwen. Not that the affair didn't happen, but it didn't exactly play out the way it was described. Yes, Lance had slept with a woman that appeared to be Gwen and vice-a-versa, but no one had thought it was Merlin shape-shifted as both Lance and Gwen on the same night at two separate times. 

Why, pray tell, would the right hand of Camelot do such a thing to his beloved king? On the basest of levels, Mer couldn't help it. He was a trickster, a spoiler of the pure, a chaos seeker, and a rogue. On a more personal level, it ran much more selfish. If he couldn't have Arthur, then no one could, a fact that rang true through all of his existence. At least all until he met her. 

When she had shown herself during selection, he had known, known in the fibers of his soul, that she was his Psyche. So from that day forward, he had set out to win her trust and her heart, but as the days wore on and the singularities took their toll, she only grew more distant and her magic weaker. 

It was not for his lack of trying that they hadn't been intimate. The problem was her magic was his own Magic's counter in a sense. Being a master of time magic she was able to roll back the existence of an event and prevent its outcome within the span of a minute, so if she caught on or got wind of something she didn't like, he found himself literally right back where he started with a record of the attempt but no way to alter it in the moment. 

It was not an element she should have used as often as she did, seeing as it took a great deal of mana from her to use it in singularities as well as with him, but he couldn't let her exist outside of him. He had to have her entirely but was running out of options. 

"Mer?"

Her quiet, worried voice quickly drove him from his ruminations. Turning swiftly from the spot in the middle of the room he was rooted to, he saw her holding the wrist of her bare left arm whose sleeve had been rolled to her elbow. The look on her face showed discomfort, and she looked far paler than she had previously seemed. "Has something happened?"

"She winced as she pressed on her wrist before releasing it and dropping it to her side. "I visited Romani today. I wasn't feeling very well."

He sauntered towards her so he could stand close enough to touch her but far enough to give her space. Her eyes, as they looked at him, seemed tired. Like she was almost going to fall asleep on her feet.

"What did he say?" He made sure to sound calm, placing a concerned half-smile on his face despite the slight fear churning in his stomach.

"He said that...I've used my magic too much and that...being time magic, it doesn't affect me the same as all other magic does everyone else."

"I see. And what does that mean?"

"It means my mana doesn't regenerate its strength the same once I have used it."

"And how does it differ?"

That's when she bit her lip and cast her eyes down. "My mana...my mana is only able to manipulate time because it takes pieces of my own as it feeds off my body. The more intense my spell, the more of me it takes."

Her eyes are filled with tears as she looks back up at him.

"I don't want to die, Mer."

Taking her in his arms, he pulls her head to his chest and sighs. "Did that dramatic doctor of ours tell you you were going to die, or are you feeding off his hysteria?"

She sniffles and wraps her arms around him to clutch at the back of his garb. "No, he just said I would have to find a source of raw planar energy I could easily absorb back into my circuits."

Merlin couldn't hide the moment of tension that rippled down his body at that statement. Raw planar energy. The one thing he had in abundance because it's what he was made of being a part incubus.

Nuzzling gently into her hair, he whispered, "Did he say where you could find it?"

That's when she tensed. "He said..."

Mer raised his hand and began stroking her hair, remaining speechless as she breathed in sharply, trying not to cry hysterically. When she finally regained a grip on her emotions, she looked up at him with a mixture of fear, sadness, and anticipation as if the answer scared her as much as the magic that was killing her. 

"He said...that you had the answer."

Mer just smiled softly down at her as he began tracing small circles in the center of her back. "Always leaving out the good parts that little doctor of ours isn't he?"

That's when she scrunched her face and pouted, whining in mild despair at Mer's dismissal of the severity of the situation. "Mer, this isn't funny."

"You are correct, my dove. It isn't, and I assure you there is no part of what may come that I wish to dismiss emotionally." He reaches up and cups her cheek, running his thumb up and down its surface. 

She doesn't respond other than to blush as she places her hand over his. After several heartfelt seconds, she finally asks, "So do you?"

Mer raises his eyebrows quizzically. "Do I what?"

"Do you...have the answer?" She moved her hands to the front of her robes, where she held tight to their folds; her eyes search his in anticipation.

"I do, but I am not sure you are willing to pay the price, my dear."

She was so innocent, so pure. She reminded him of Arthur when he was young.

Her lips purse. "Will you take my soul?"

Mer laughs sharply. "Yes."

She frowns. "Will it hurt?"

He sighs, retaining a slight smile. "If it does, it's only for an instant."

"Will I...lose who I am?"

"Not to the degree that you are thinking."

She sets her jaw. "Then what are you waiting for, l?"

"The perfect moment, but I see now that I may have waited too long."

She looks at him, confused, but Mer shakes his head. 

"It is nothing. Now, if you would, please place your back to the wall and close your eyes."

She hesitates, but after a few moments, she does as he asks. When her eyes are closed, and she has settled against the wall, he sighs once softly and dematerializes his clothes. 

He hadn't wanted it to go like this. For the first time in his long life, Merlin had wanted to do it right. This wasn't some amusement or act to defeat boredom. He wasn't just breaking the partner he chose for enjoyment with the plan to discard them later. This time he cared. 

As he walked towards her, his bare feet padding softly on the floor, he softly said, "I hope you understand this will be the only time this happens like this, unless you decide it's what you want. Please know I want nothing more than for you to get better and stay with me."

He watches her lip quiver, but she remains against the wall with her eyes closed. When he is standing in front of her, he kneels and places his hands at her hips. 

"I will also never hurt you on purpose, so please trust me."

She nods as she sets her jaw and clenches her fists, clearly fearing the worst.

Taking a moment to run his thumb up and down her pelvic bones in an attempt to relax her, he whispers, "Please don't worry, I promise it won't be as bad as you think. 

If you want to read the rest please visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)

**Author's Note:**

> To see more works like this come visit me at HTTP://creativefandoms.com


End file.
